shipoffoolsfandomcom-20200215-history
Roha Roha no Mi
The Roha Roha no Mi (Free Free Fruit) is a Logia-type Devil Fruit which bestows upon its consumer the ability to materialize, manipulate, and or metamorphose into a quark–gluon plasma. This fruit was consumed by Ashura Froúrio. Advantages *The Roha Roha no Mi is a logia for quark–gluon plasma. **Quark Gluon Plasma is asymptotically free, meaning it has no force working upon it. *If quark gluon plasma were to hit someone without proper protection, they would be beyond vaporized. *Quark Gluon Plasma is extremely hot, with a heat that is able to bypass the use of Haki. **Quark Gluon Plasma cannot be assimilated, nor annihilated *The user can choose the speed Quark Gluon Plasma moves at, meaning the speed could range from the speed of a snail, to light speed. **The user of this fruit can induce the meissner effect, meaning they can repel things such as particles traveling toward them. Disadvantages It should be noted that the Roha Roha no Mi can only be controlled through the utilization of Seimei Kikan. Otherwise the consumer will have no say over what happens with the quark-gluon plasma. Ashura's Techniques Degeneration ''(''Taika たいか):''' - A set of technique Ashura learned from his aunt. This technique is where Ashura densely constitutes any amount of himself with enough Quark Gluon Plasma to temporarily convert the previously mentioned amount into a phase of matter that is referred to as color superconduction. *Degeneration: Do Not Want' - This is a technique where Ashura densely constitutes the entirety of his body with enough Quark Gluon Plasma to temporarily convert himself into a phase of matter that is referred to as color superconduction. As a result of the Meissner Effect, the utilization of this maneuver will cause him to emanate a color force that'll repel just about anything from Ashura's vicinity. *Degeneration: That Strange Feeling When...'' - This is a technique where Ashura materializes a sphere of Quark Gluon Plasma and then launches it towards his target(s). As the sphere nears its target(s), Ashura will densely constitute the sphere with enough quark gluon plasma to temporarily convert himself into a phase of matter that is referred to as color superconduction. As a result of the Meissner Effect, the sphere will then emanate a color force that'll rip its target(s) to pieces. *''Degeneration: Guardian Devil'' - Ashura's very own technique, where he materializes quite a bit of quark gluon plasma. Ashura then controls the aforementioned quark gluon plasma to surround his body and take the shape of a giant humanoid, clad in armour akin to a samurai, wearing robes, thick boots and body armour on its shoulders and waist. This humanoid has a long tengu nose, two spikes over each eye, a slit stretching across its mouth and three gaps on each of its cheeks as well as one on its chin. It is also equipped with wings at times, making it capable of flight. This beast also has small fingers used to hold its blades when not in use. It seemingly wields a katana. Ashura then densely constitutes the entirety of the beast with enough Quark Gluon Plasma to temporarily convert it into a phase of matter that is referred to as color superconduction. As a result of the Meissner Effect, the utilization of this maneuver will cause the being to emanate a much larger color force that has a larger range, and which will repel just about anything. Trivia *It's name is a reference to the fact that the quarks within a quark-gluon plasma have asymptotic freedom. **All Ashura's known attacks, are the same as his aunt's techniques. Category:Devil Fruit Category:Logia Devil Fruit Category:Powerhouse411 Category:Rukiryo Category:LabbyFullerZ